The Believers of the Source
The Believers are a faction that believes in the foundations of karma and using the observable results of one's actions to move towards self-improvement and empowerment. Existence is a forge that shapes you, molds you into something different, and by your hand you can guide yourself towards better outcomes, steering your next incarnation to be better than the one before until eventually you reincarnate as a god. All suffering is self-earned and thus getting through it must be self-guided in the eyes of the Godsmen. Helping others is discouraged actively, as it could be robbing someone of a necessary life lesson needed for their eventual apotheosis. Relations with Other Factions The Dustmen are disgusted with the Godsmen fundamentally, since they see reincarnation as a negative event instead of a positive one. The Bleak Cabal considers the Believers cruel beyond reason for their unwillingness to support those in pain and their opposition to charity. The Doomguard see the idea of mortals ascending to godhood as a threat to their belief that the multiverse is heading towards total entropy and the Harmonium see their ideals of individuality as a threat. The Athar were sympathetic with many of the ideas of the Believers, while members the Sign of One saw enough in common to create a sub-faction with members of the Believers known as the Mind's Eye. The Beastmen on the other hand, agree with the Godsmen on most fundamental levels but believe that it is in fact more positive to reincarnate as a less sentient being than a more advanced one. Ranks of the Believers In order to join the Godsmen one must be sponsored by one who has reached the rank of Factotum, which takes quite a bit of effort. The Believers only look at new recruits who have already done work for them, meaning many berks take jobs at the Great Foundry hoping to one day be noticed, working back-breaking jobs in sweltering heat for ages. The Godsmen are led by both their factol and a council of factotum. Their current factol is a dwarf named Bori Goldshaft. Surprisingly there are some among the ranks of the believers that are clerics, who can cast ordinary cleric spells (albeit with slight disadvantage) despite having no real faith at all (a constant mystery to most). State of the Believers The Believers momentarily left Sigil after their factol was Mazed during the faction war, but took back control of the Great Foundry with little effort. The Believers' control over the Foundry makes them in charge of all metalworking in the city, something that has a philosophical and symbolic importance to them. Their control over the Foundry makes them desirable as well as their status of being selective and exclusive, but internal conflict has split their numbers in recent years, with the mass exodus of their druid members joining the Beastmen. Due to their support network with the Mind's Eye they hardly need to worry about losing control any time soon. Category:Factions